Love Story
by Fangirl66
Summary: When Hiroki submits a manuscript to a popular editing company he gets more then he bargained for. Jealous lovers, crazy friends, and stupid secrets that get in the way of everything. This won't be your typical love story. Egoist, Romantica, & Terrorist
1. Chapter 1

**Okay only Nowaki/Hiroki in the first chapter since they are the main character in this fanfiction. BUT there will be much Romantica and Terrorist to come.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Nowaki is considered by everyone to be the perfect boyfriend. Sweet, thoughtful, caring, generous, loving…What else could anyone ask from their soul mate?

But Nowaki Kusama has one downfall; His possessiveness. He is jealous of everyone and everything that holds his lover's attention.

For example, even the offhanded comment of "Nowaki, didn't you think Miyagi-san's editorial on Shakespeare was good?" will cause unwanted feelings of anger and envy to boil in the pit of the raven-haired boy's stomach.

Hiroki was Nowaki's.

And he absolutely did _not_ share.

Now don't get me wrong, Nowaki is a kind and gentle man…unless he feels that his relationship with his lover is being threatened.

Sadly, Ryuichiro Isaka finds this out the hard way.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Isaka, stop staring into space and get some work done." Ignoring his overbearing assistant Isaka kept his gaze on the open window.

"What work, Kaoru? I'm supposed to be finding the next big best seller, but there isn't an ounce of talent in any of _that_." He gestured irritably at the large stack of short-story novels overflowing from his desk.

Kaoru sighed and picked up one of the discarded stories before quickly skimming over the summary on the back.

_**Angela was sure of exactly two things. One; that she was hopelessly in love with Chris, and two; he would never recuperate her feelings.**_

Kaoru's eyes glided over the rest until he came to the last line.

_**Angela will do anything to stop Chris's wedding to her wicked stepsister and on the way maybe she will be able to prove her love to the man she adores. **_

"This one seems kind of good." Kaoru stated quietly.

Isaka snorted. "Its generic. I bet I can tell you how it ends: Johnny-boy realizes that he loved Mary-Sue all along and the ride off into the sunset as they embrace passionately."

The slightly shorter male flipped to the end of the story and read the last few lines:

**"**_**Oh Angela I realize now that you are the only one for me!"**_

**"**_**Oh Chris! You've just made me the happiest girl alive!"**_

**"**_**Come on Angela, we'll steal this horse and ride as far as we can! All I need is you!"**_**  
**

_**As Angela and Chris rode into the sunset they embraced passionately, both finally realizing that all they ever needed was each other.**_

Kaoru coughed to cover his surprise, how had Isaka known…? "Okay I guess you've got a point…but Japan loves generic, happy-ending stories. Why not just give them what they want?"

Isaka sighed tiredly and rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes, "But real life isn't like those kinds of nonsense. And the good stories, and I mean the ones that _really_ seize your heart, don't always have a happy ending."

The shorter man blinked, regarding his boss with sudden admiration. "You mean like Usami-san's novels?"

The dark haired male nodded, "I'm well known for sponsoring _only_ the best of the best. If I'm going to allow some author to represent my name, then they better be one hell of a writer."

Kaoru chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Hiroki sighed softly as he slid his sealed and finished manuscript into the wide, blue mailbox sitting on the corner of his block. He had been working on that short story for about a year, only now having the courage to submit it to an editing agency.

And not just any agency, Akihiko's editing agency.

He didn't really believe that anyone at such a profitable organization would look twice at anything made by the likes of him, but hey, you can't blame a guy for trying.

Recently Hiroki had been feeling inadequate, especially when compared to his flourishing lover. The shorter male knew that Nowaki thought, for some unfathomable reason, that he needed to catch up to Hiroki, when in reality the prominent doctor had already passed his lover and at this point was very close to lapping him.

The literature teacher had never understood why Nowaki had said he needed to be successful in order to be worthy of standing beside his lover as an equal…

But now…Hiroki had a pretty damn good idea of what he'd been babbling about.

He turned slowly and began to walk away from the large mailbox, getting three or four feet away before suddenly panicking and spinning on his heel. He returned to the mailbox and desperately attempted to stick his arm through the _extremely_ small slot to retrieve his package.

Why on earth had he ever thought that submitting his manuscript would prove anything? He _needed_ to get it back before—!

"Hiro-san? What are you doing?"

Shit.

Hiroki quickly withdrew his hand from the slot and smiled nervously at his lover. "Nowaki, uh I was—I mean that is I um dropped some money into the mailbox…" He trailed off weakly, his statement sounding more like a question then an answer.

Nowaki smiled adoringly at the smaller male, making the elder's ears turn pink at the obvious admiration. "Well I don't think you will be able to get it back Hiro-san, the slot is to small for your hand to fit through."

Hiroki blinked, Nowaki was so…so _trusting_.

Even though Hiroki's answer was so _undeniably_ false, he still trusted the brunette enough to not question him.

Hiroki found himself falling even more in love with the younger man.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Hiroki didn't like lying to his lover, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth.

What would Nowaki think of him if he didn't from the agency? He would surely never be able to look the raven in the eyes again if Nowaki knew he had failed.

At least this way, if the agency rejected him, only he would know of his disappointment and Nowaki would never have to know that his lover was an utter failure.

"Hey…" Hiroki blinked back tears as Nowaki gently tilted his chin up. "What's wrong?" Concern creased his lover's brow but Hiroki just batted his hand away.

"Nothing you brat! Let's go home, I'm starving!" He began to walk away when a strong hand closed around his wrist pulling him backwards until his back collided with the harsh metal of the dark blue mailbox.

Nowaki must have some sort of fetish for having him pinned to things.

"I want to help, Hiro-san. I don't like it when you're sad."

Hiroki's eyes softened and he found himself showing his lover one of his very rare smiles.

No matter how much of a nobody he was, Nowaki still loved him.

"I love you, Hiro-san." The shorter male started as he registered what the younger had said, gradually feeling his heart warm at the sincerity in the doctor's voice.

"I-I love you too, Nowaki."

Smooth, soft lips descended upon the literature teacher's, gently coxing the shorter male's mouth open for exploration purposes. Their lips moved skillfully against each other with the practiced familiarity of lovers as there tongues met and slid sensually against one another.

Hiroki was forced to break the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. However, that didn't stop Nowaki from continuing a trail of kisses down his lover's neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark once he reached the junction between the neck and shoulder.

Hiroki cried out softly as he felt the harsh sharpness of teeth strain the skin above his collarbone. "Dumbass, that'll leave a mark."

Nowaki withdrew his mouth from his lover's skin, fixing the brunette with an unreadable expression, "Exactly."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "You're such a possessive bastard, you know that?"

Nowaki smiled, dipping his head down to gently sooth the irritated skin. He ran his tongue skillfully over the sensitive flesh of the bite mark before pressing a light, apologetic kiss to the abused area.

Hiroki shivered, unable to control his body from reacting to the ministrations of his lover.

The younger man pressed his mouth gently against his Hiroki's ear and breathed hotly onto the appendage. "We need to go home, unless you've recently become a fan of PDLM."

Hiroki blinked. "PDLM? Don't you mean PDA?"

Nowaki shook his head, laughter clear in his gorgeous blue eyes. "No I mean PDLM, Public Displays of Love Making."

An embarrassed Hiroki sputtered indignantly, "You pervert! Who says that we're even going to—!"

Nowaki pressed a chaste kiss to his infuriated lover's lips. "Let's go home, Hiro-san."

Hiroki sighed, what was he going to do with this boy?

"Fine, let's go."

The shorter male pulled away from his lover and marched angrily in front of him, all the time aware of the love-filled gaze directed at him from the taller man.

What was the point of even _trying_ to disagree with Nowaki? Hiroki was incapable of _not_ giving the younger male exactly what he wanted.

Was it even possible to love someone as much as he loved his Nowaki?

Hiroki glanced back, meeting a gaze that warmed his body from the tops of his ears to the very tips of his toes.

Yes, it was possible.

Hiroki prayed to whoever was listening that his manuscript would be successful. He wanted so very badly to impress Nowaki. To be worthy of Nowaki.

He sneakily crossed two of his fingers in his coat pocket for luck, before slowing down and falling into step with his lover as they took the familiar route back to their apartment.

* * *

**Please submit a review and make my day XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter! Mentions of Romantica and Terrorist in this one!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hiroki was awakened on this fine Friday morning by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Without opening his eyes or lifting his head he groped around on his bedside table for the annoying piece of technology.

"What." He answered the phone gruffly, making it perfectly clear that he did not appreciate being woken up in this fashion.

"_Kam-i-jou! Did I wake you upppppp?"_

A frustrated Hiroki grit his teeth as he instantly recognized the voice of his irritating boss. "Miyagi, who gave you this number?"

"_Never mind that! I need your help!"_

Hiroki rubbed his eyes and sat up. "No, I'd rather eat my shoe then help you…What time is it anyway?" He looked around for his lover.

"_So mean! And its around ten, I know its summer break but you still shouldn't get up so late…Is that lover of yours wearing you out?"_

Hiroki sputtered, "My personal life is none of your damn business!"

"_Okay, okay! Jeeze don't get your panties in a twist. But the reason I called was to find out how good a cook you are."_

Hiroki blinked, "I guess I'm pretty decent…Why—?"

"_Excellent! You're hired!"_

"What the hell are you babbling about, dumbass?"

"_Okay, I'm kind of 'looking after' this kid, and well he _insists_ on cooking every freaking meal…Only problem his he has no talent for the culinary arts."_

Hiroki smirked. "Kid? This wouldn't happen to be the same kid I walked in on you molesting would it?"

"He _was molesting _me_!"_

Hiroki chuckled, "Yeah, I'm _sure_."

Miyagi 'huffed' on the other end of the line. _"Well will you help me or not?"_

Hiroki considered it for a few seconds. With Nowaki gone at the hospital most of the time he _did_ get kind of lonely cooped up in the apartment all by himself. And since it was summer vacation he _did_ have a lot of free time on his hands…

"Fine."

"_Oh Kamijou, you're a life saver! I don't think I would've lasted much longer surviving off of cabbage!"_

"Yeah, yeah. When do you want to bring him by?"

After discussing days and times that Shinobu could come over that coexisted with both of their schedules Hiroki hung up. He sighed before stretching and making his way towards the kitchen.

Why on _earth_ had he just agreed to teach Miyagi's baby lover how to cook? He really _must_ be desperate for companionship if he was willing to stoop to this level to get it. He wasn't even that _good_ at cooking to begin with. He could make basic meals but that was about it.

Hiroki was interrupted in his musing when the sharp ring of the home phone penetrated his eardrums. He reached for the portable phone with slight hesitation, praying that it wasn't Miyagi again.

"Hello? Kusama and Kamijou residence." That line never failed to make him blush, but he couldn't deny that saying it made him _extremely_ happy.

"_Kusama and Kamijou residence? Well haven't _you_ changed since we last chatted."_

Taken aback, Hiroki stuttered an almost incomprehensible "A-Akihiko?" into the receiver.

"_Who else would it be? Do you have any other friends, you recluse?"_

Getting his bearings back he was able to retort an angry, "Well I _do_ have a lover! That has to count for something, _right_?" After realizing what he just said Hiroki began to smack his head against a near by wall, instantly regretting allowing his troublesome mouth to get the best of him.

A deep chuckle sounded from the other line. _"I suppose you have a point. What have you been up to now that school's out? Hopefully you haven't been having _too_ much fun with this new lover of yours…"_

Hiroki blushed, "That's none of your damn business!" Why was it that his only friends found it necessary to tease him about his personal life? "I actually just accepted a type of tutoring job."

"_Tutoring job?"_

Hiroki nodded to himself, thankful that the subject had been steered clear of his love life. "Yeah, I'm teaching one of my frien—_colleague's _boyfriend how to cook. I have a feeling it's going to end badly, though, since I'm not that great a cook to begin with." An exasperated Hiroki sighed in defeat.

Sensing his friend's frustration Usagi spoke up. _"I know someone that cooks pretty damn well. If you want I can send him to your house to help. His university just got out anyway so he has loads of free time on his hands." _Sure Usagi would miss all his afternoon romps with Misaki, but his friend needed his help. Plus Misaki would probably go mad if he didn't get out of the apartment soon and Usagi was positive he could trust his little lover with Hiroki.

"Are you serious?! Akihiko you're a _god_!" Hiroki couldn't contain his thankfulness. Maybe this wouldn't end in utter disaster like he had originally thought.

"_I know. So when do you need the gaki?"_

"Um we decided on a bunch of dates, the first ones tomorrow. Can you bring him by the apartment around eleven?"

"_Yeah, no problem."_

"Thanks again, Akihiko."

After exchanging goodbyes Hiroki hung up the phone, feeling much more at ease then he had after he accepted the cooking gig. Though, he did wonder who this 'gaki' Akihiko had been referring to was. Hiroki couldn't deny that he was a bit excited to meet one of the antisocial writer's few friends.

* * *

(Later in Isaka's office)

_I'm so scared that one day I'll loose him. He's four years my junior, he's bound to get sick of me eventually. Who wants an old man occupying their bed anyway? I suppose all I can do is pray that his infatuation for me won't dry up too quickly._

_As I lay here now, in his arms, I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I try to hide them but like always he sees everything._

"_Hiro? Are you okay?" All I can here is the pure concern and love in his voice, so much so that I almost miss his question._

_I smile at him. Maybe…just _maybe_ this could last. I'm willing to fight, to _kill_ to keep him by my side. Hopefully that's enough._

"_Never better." I reply and I'm not lying. With him by my side, I truly have never been better._

_End._

Isaka dabbed at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes onto the completed manuscript. He had found him, his next big best seller.

"Uh Isaka-san, are you okay?" His worried assistant said by his place leaning against the doorframe of his boss's large office.

"Kaoru! This writer! He's the one!"

Kaoru blinked in confusion. "The…one?"

"Yes! He's perfect! You should read this story! It's got to be the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on! I dare say it comes pretty damn close to surpassing most of Usami's stuff!"

"Really?" Kaoru entered the rest of the way into the office and picked up the discarded manuscript from the desk in front of his boss. "Love Story, by Hiroki Kamijou." He read out loud. "What's it about?"

Isaka clasped his hands together and sighed dreamily. "Two ill-fated lovers and their struggle to prove themselves to the each other!"

The assistant rolled his eyes. "That sounds pretty damn generic to me."

Isaka nodded, "That's what I thought, too, at first but then I actually _read _it! It's told from the perspective of the main character, Hiro. He was in love with his best friend who didn't return his feelings through the entire first quarter of the book and I thought that this was just going to be another story where they end up together in the end…but it wasn't!"

Kaoru nodded, showing that he was following so far.

"Well Hiro meets this strange younger man named Nowa, who's seme by the way, and they fall in love. The rest of the story follows the trials and turbulence they go through to _protect_ their love and fight anyone who gets in the way of it. And man it's good, most of the time one of them just _thinks_ something is getting in the way when there is actually nothing wrong at all. It's so like real life it's scary."

Kaoru laughed, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. When are you going to get in touch with the author?"

Isaka shrugged, "Probably tomorrow. It's too late to call tonight." And to emphasize his point he allowed a large yawn to issue from his mouth. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru."

* * *

**Kind of short I know...I blame it on the lack of reviews from last chapter ;D**

**Next Chapter: All our favorite Ukes getting busy in the kitchen! I bet there Semes know exactly what they want to eat XD**


End file.
